comfort
by edward-cullen-maniac22
Summary: Okay so this story takes place between new moon and eclipse. It was just on of my ‘random thoughts at twilight’ btw that is my saying so no one can steel it! Haha! Anyway this is my thoughts on if bella’s mom died. : so I hope you like it!1


**Okay so this story takes place between new moon and eclipse. It was just on of my 'random thoughts at twilight' btw that is my saying so no one can steel it! Haha! Anyway this is my thoughts on if bella's mom died. : ( so I hope you like it!!**

**Renee POV:**

"Phil! Im going home!" I called out to my husband, who was on the field with his team practicing. He nodded and blew me a kiss before going back to work. I sighed and walked to my car. It was a cold summer night in Florida and I just wanted to get home and warm. I pulled my keys out of my bag and groaned as they fell on the floor. I bent down and made a noise that sounded like and old lady and laughed at myself. I opened the door and turned the car on, the headlights shown brightly at the wall in front of me, and the warm air began flowing out of the air vents. Trying to warm my hands up faster I held them in front of the vent and rubbed them together for a few moments before starting to pull away.

I turned the radio up as journey's 'don't stop believing' played and nodded my head with the beat. I enjoyed driving alone, it gave me time to think, and usually I thought about bella. I wondered how she was doing with Edward, the boy who broke her heart but is back now, and I prayed every night he wouldn't leave her again. I missed bella so much, I haven't talked to her in a while. I will defenatly have to call her when I get home.

Just as journey's song ended bright lights flashed across my sight. I blinked and there was a semi right infront of me on my side of the road. I didn't even have time to think, scream, or even try to turn the car, as the truck smashed head on into me. I lost all feeling and thought as I felt myself fly forward and…black.

**Bella's POV:**

I heard the front door and then Charlie walked in the room. "hey bells, how was your day?" he asked as he took off his gun belt and jacket. I shrugged and went over to the oven to pull out our dinner.

"fine, school was same old, and Edward and I hung out for a bit after" I said as I placed the lasagna on the table. He smiled at my choice of dinner and began eating. He picked up the paper and began reading as I picked up my weathering heights. When we were both almost done eating the phone rang. I placed my book done and got up to answer it:

"swan residence" I spoke clearly into the phone.

"hello, may I speak to Isabella please?" a mans voice rang through the receiver with authority.

"umm…speaking," I said sounding a bit nervous. "May I ask who is calling?" I said a little more confident.

"yes, this is Jackson Gilles, from the Florida police department, im very sorry to have to tell you this but…" he took a deep breath before finishing, "your mother was a victim of a drunk driving accident, I am so terrible sorry to tell you she didn't make it." I felt my knees get weak and sat down on the floor, my dad came over to me immediately and was asking me questions, but I really couldn't hear him. I needed comfort…I needed Edward, and I needed him now. I handed my dad the phone and tried to tell him what happened but couldn't, so he found out by the man on the phone. I got up and said I was going to Edwards, I could here my dad protesting but didn't care. I got in my truck and started towards the cullen house.

**Edward POV:**

"Emmett!" I yelled as I chased my brother through the house. I was about to catch him when my phone vibrated. I stopped and took it out of my pocket. I flipped open the screen, it was a text from Alice:

_Bella is going to be at the house in a minute and she is upset. I missed what made her upset, but yeah, good luck._

I sighed and put the phone back in my pocket, right after I heard Bella's truck coming up the drive. I quickly ran out front to meet her. She pulled up and got out and ran right into my arms.

"What's wrong?!" I asked worry clear in my voice. She just held me as tight as she could and cried. I picked her up and ran to my room and set her on my couch. I gentle grabbed her face and made her look at me. she had tears streaming down her face and she was silently crying. I wiped her tears away and looked her right in the eye. "what's wrong?" I asked again. She took a deep shaky breath before answering.

"my mom got hit by a drunk driver, and she died" she whispered before breaking down again. I pulled her back into my embrace and rocked her gentle back and forth. She cried in my arms until she finally fell asleep. I picked her up and carried her to alice and jasper's room, they have a bed, and laid her down and gentle covered her with the blanket. I made sure she wouldn't wake up and walked out in the hallway and dialed Chief swan's number. He answered right away.

"Edward is bella there?!" he asked in a rush.

"yes she is here, I just wanted to call and tell you she is safe, but she fell asleep. Is it okay for her to stay, or should I bring her home?" I asked. There was a long pause before, finally, he sighed.

"its fine…she isn't in your room right?" I almost laughed at the switch in his tone of voice.

"no she is in Alice's, and even if she were in my room sleeping I wouldn't be, sir." I answered matter of fact, then added, "im sorry about Renee" he took a shaky breath.

"thank you, and thank you for helping bella, its going to be really tough for her, it's the second person she has lost in the course of a year, and she wont be getting this one back." With that he hung up, he knew that hurt me more than anything, talking about how much me leaving hurt bella, and he used it when ever he could. I put my phone back in my pocket and headed back into alices room. Bella was sound asleep, but her heart was racing. I ran right to her and laid down next to her. She face me, still asleep, and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her heart started beating at a normal pace and her breathing match her heart beats. This is going to be very tough for her to get through, but I know I will be there for her the whole time.

**So what did you think? I don't know why I wrote this, it kind of just popped into my head, so I wrote it down, hahaha. So please review and tell your friends to read if you liked it! And thank you to all the people who have read and reviewed my other stories, you guys rock!!**


End file.
